ZGC Spawned Proyecto Dragon del Infierno
by Rick Dakrglow
Summary: Mi primer capitulo y fanfic. Por favor dejenme revews ^_^U


Bloody Roar: Extenso XGC.  
  
La Zanthropia, una especie humana con el poder especial de poder especial de nacer con un instinto de pelea tan especial que sobrepasaba a cualquier humano. Este tipo de poderes, era tan grande, que los humanos tendian a cambiar de forma. Animal. Mitologico... cualquiera a oido hablar de los hombres lobo, o de los vampiros en transilvania. tal vez, la Zanthropia sea la respuesta mitologica para estas especies.  
  
Los Zanthrophes, que eran causa de la Zanthropia, eran un "peligro" para la humanidad, puesto a sus altos niveles de pelea y el poder especial de convertirse en bestias, fueron cazados hasta extinción. pero ellos no sabian, como identificarlos. La unica manera de identificar a un Zanthrope, era pelear contra el, ser mejor en su forma humana para que cuando se convirtiera en bestia, lo matara deshonorablemente.  
  
Tokio, una ciudad muy reconocida mundialmente, capital de japón. Esta ciudad por afuera parece muy calida, pero en el centro de esta ciudad existe la matanza, la pobreza, la corrupción y la destrucción. Uno de estos casos fue de la familia Takishada, un Familia de Zanthropes que se escondia de los humanos. Yuuji Takishida, un mujer loba de alto rango y jefa de antihackers para el gobierno y Yuujai takishida, Un Zanthrope lobo de Alto comando en las fuerzas armadas. Su hijo, de tres años, llamado Yugo Takishida era un niño que se veia que al crecer seria musculoso, su cara demostraba frialdad, y mucha intimidación. Este quedo huérfano en ese dia especial, cuando entraron unos hombres extraños con trajes negros y siglas diciendo "Tylon". Ese dia, su madre fue asesinada y su padre fue llevado para tal compañía, Yugo, que lo vio todo escondido, no le quedo otra opcion mas que quedarse en las calles.  
  
Yugo no le gustaba demostrar sus emociones, pues, el le gustaba ser fuerte, siempre quiso ser el mas fuerte. Pero, la fortaleza necesita alimento y mucho agua, por lo que un niño de tres años no podria cuidarse solo. Yugo lo encontraron agonizando en las afueras de su casa, y mientras llegaban los paramedicos y policias siempre le preguntaban, "Como sucedió" pero el pequeño nada mas decia una palabra. "Tylon" con odio, desprecio.  
  
Después de eso, la policia busco un orfanato para el niño. "Hikaro" se llamaba el orfanato que quedaba en el centro de japon. Cuando yugo llego al orfanato, no se socializo con nadie. No le gustaba nadie, no le interesaba nadie, el solo buscaba pelea y problemas. Le encataba pelear contra todo el mundo, hasta que un dia, sucedió. Su Sangre Zanthrope erupto de su cuerpo, al ser vencido por un niño en el orfanato. Yugo casi destroza al niño, pero se detiene antes de hacerlo, aunque Yugo era buen peleador, no le gustaba matar. El niño callo en coma, y nunca mas se supo de el. Yugo espero 2 años mas, queria salir de aquel infierno, queria a su màma y a su papà. Fue 2 años después que fue adoptado por una anciana de 60 años. Esta anciana creaba seguridad en Yugo, como si fuera su propia madre. La anciana lo cuido mucho, imponiendle reglas y quitandole las malas mañas.  
  
Aunque Medra Ohgami le quito varias mañas, nunca pudo quitarle una maña, que era la del lobo, la Zanthropia del lobo de Yugo nunca paraba cuando el se enfurecia. Asi que Medra le enseño a que debia acordarse de sacar a su animal interior una sola noche, por toda la noche, para que descansara por lo menos un año. Yugo aprendio de esta vieja mujer muchas cosas, pero hay cosas que no se aprenden en la casa, por lo que Medra inscribio a Yugo en una escuela en las cercanias de Tokio. "Frakihabara" se llamaba el colegio. y fue aquí. donde empezo todo.  
  
A la mañana siguiente en Tokio, Yugo se vistio, el era muy independiente, se arreglo muy bien para ir a la escuela. Medra lo llevo en Autobús, Medra era pobre y no tenia automóvil. Yugo llego a su escuela, frakihabara. Como estaba llegando tarde, no le dio tiempo de investigarla, asi que entro al salon de clases ante de que comenzaran.  
  
Yugo al entrar vio a bastantes niños asustados, y un abusador abusando de todo el que se le atravesara, por mala suerte, se atraveso con Yugo.  
  
"Que quieres" Yugo le dijo con frialdad. "Solo porque tienes la cara de estupido, no quiere decir que puedas hacer lo que te de la gana, yo he estado en este grado por 2 años y soy el jefe de aquí, me oyes?" Steve agarra a Yugo por el cuello, pero este solo sonrie.  
  
El niño abusador, golpeo a Yugo por la cara y lo lanzo al piso, el callo confundido, y su bestia interior queria salir a destrozar a aquel abusador. "Mira, imbecil" Yugo oyó desde atrás. "¿Quién te crees que eres?" Yugo volteo, y vio a otro niño que se parecia mucho a el.  
  
"Steve, puedes callarte y dejarlo de una buena vez" El Niño le dijo señalandolo. "PST! ¿Quién te crees que eres tu?" Steve le mento la madre. Y el niño se le acerco, "Tal vez eres lo suficientemente estupido para vivir otra vez lo que paso con mi hermano mayor, que en paz descanse!" El niño entonces, le pego en la cara a Steve, justo en la nariz, después de esto hizo una combinación extraña de patada y de puño en la barriga, dejando a Steve inconciente.  
  
Todo el mundo aplaudio, y el niño suspiro. Dirigio la mirada a Yugo, "¿Estas Bien?" El niño le pregunto a Yugo. Yugo le sonrio y le respondio, "Si gracias", El Niño le dio la mano para que se levantar,"Peleas muy bien" "Gracias, todo para que Steve no te molestara mas" El niño le sonrio, "Me llamo Rick, Shinjikami Rick" Rick le dio la mano saludandolo "Yo me llamo Yugo" Yugo sonrio.  
  
Aunque Rick y Yugo se volvieron amigos, Yugo no podia entender, como Rick lo habia ayudado, si, nadie nunca en su vida lo habia hecho. "Tal vez quieras aprender a pelear asi" Rick le dijo a Yugo, ya en clases de matematicas. "Err, bueno si" Yugo le dijo sin que la profesora se diera cuenta.  
  
Después de salir de la escuela, Yugo invito a Rick a su casa con Medra. Medra fue muy amable con Rick, y entonces Rick llevo a Medra a la cocina indicandole a Yugo que esperara, ellos dos discutieron asolas. Después de un rato, Yugo por fin vio salir a Medra y a Rick del cuarto. "Bien! Estaras en clases de KickBoxing!" "Si hijo, tal vez te sirva para controlarte a veces eh?" Medra le dijo bromeando a Yugo y el sonrio.  
  
Los años pasaron rapidamente, y llegaron a 3er año de secundaria, Yugo se volvio muy fuerte, mas que Rick, las clases de KickBoxing dado por el padre de Rick, Ashin Shinjikami, en 3er año de secunadaria, Medra murio, dejando a Yugo en la calle, ese dia, La unica persona que habia visto llorar a Yugo, era Rick. Yugo ya habia ganado 10 torneos de artes marciales, y habia ganado 13 mil dolares. Rick siempre quedaba de segundo lugar, por lo que su padre lo regañaba muchas veces, aun asi, Rick preferia mas los estudios que la pelea. El era un muchacho muy inteligente, y es la causa de que Yugo halla llegado tan lejos en la secundaria.  
  
Yugo fue adoptado por Ashin, viviendo asi, y entrenando bastante, Yugo tenia, hechas muchas combinaciones que ningun luchador habia tenido, por supuesto, Rick tambien tenia las suyas y Yugo le enseñaba todos sus trtucos, el era el unico que los sabia, al menos de que Yugo entrara en Batalla.  
  
Yugo batallaba constantemente con Steve, que ya tenia 21 años en 3er año de secundaria, sus peleas terminaban en direccion y Yugo salia ileso de la direccion gracias a las altas notas que tenia Yugo, claro, con la ayuda de Rick.  
  
Un dia, en Tokio, se avecinaba una fecha muy importante para Yugo.  
  
"Yugo despierta" Oía. "DESPIERTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ" Después de oir esto, sintio un agua helada que hizo que se despertara repentinamente. "Ri.ck que pasa." Yugo dijo, medio dormido. "Es tu cumpleaños, tonto" Rick dijo desde el baño. "Y.que?" "Generalmente desapareces en este dia. y se que es no es mi asunto pero, tal vez sea bueno recordarte" Rick salio de la puerta del baño en toalla. "Y mejor te preparas que vas a llegar tarde al colegio" Rick le dijo, y sonrio, se metio en el armario y se vistio casual.  
  
"Mi cumpleaños (este dia tengo que dejar salir a mi...)" "APURATE!" Rick vio el reloj, ya marcaba las 8:55, y entraban a las nueve. Yugo corrio al baño, se baño, se lavo los dientes, se vistio mas rapido que Rick y se fue sin el. ". sin comentarios" Rick se dijo a si mismo, "Jajaja, adelantar el reloj funciona, tal vez sea bueno hacerlo de ves en cuando" Rick se rio y espero al Autobús. "Como que el bendito bus no va a llegar" Rick espero sentado, su padre no estaba, habia desaparecido. Rick oyó por detrás un misterioso aullido. "Que raro. sera que los vecinos tienen un nuevo perro?" Rick entonces vio que el autobús venia, después de pararse escucho otro aullido, "Hmmm como que no se queda quieto" Rick se subio al autobús y vio que Steve se le acercaba. "Que quieres" Rick le pregunto con frialdad, "nada mas un duelo", "Ya Yugo te vencio bastantes veces, ¿no crees?" "No es con el, si no contigo" Steve entonces se rio malvadamente, "Jeje, te voy a dejar mas feo" Rick entonces se cuadro para pegarle, "No ahorita" "Ah que sea oficial pues" Rick entonces le paso por al lado empujandolo con el hombro. "(Fang me ayudara a matar a estos idiotas,)" Steve penso y se sento.  
  
Cuando Rick llego al colegio, Yugo no tenia ganas de hablarle, "Perdon perdon perdon perdon" Rick repteia intensamente, "PERDON" hasta que al fin decidió dirigirle la palabra, "Jajaja, eso fue mejor que lo que tu me hiciste a mi" Yugo lo vio y le pico el ojo, Rick se rio. Al terminar clases, Yugo veia a Rick muy emocionado. "Generalmente estas asi de emocionado cuando vas a pelear" Yugo le dice y sonrie, "Steve me reto." "QUE? Pero." "pero?" Yugo se veia consternado, "El hermano mayor de Steve entro esta mañana, eramos los unicos dos, Fang, me vio con una cara de que me iba a matar, era, mas o menos como yo.  
  
Rick entonces penso "seguro mato a confiado" y investigo que quien era Fang en el receso. Al menos, eso intento, nunca pudo encontrar quien era aquel extraño personaje, "Tengo un mal presentimiento" Rick se dijo a si mismo. Esa noche, Steve iria a pelear con el con alguien llamado Fang. asi que Yugo lo acompañaria.  
  
Esa noche, Yugo y Rick fueron al bosque que quedaba cerca del colegio, ese duelo seria 2 vs 2. Cuando llegaron al lugar, Steve y Fang estaban en tal lugar, mirando a Rick y a Yugo malévolamente, Rick en vez de asustarse decidio empezar la pelea. No duro mucho, solo una combinación noqueo a Steve. "¿Dejaras de ser tan persistente?" Rick le dijo a Steve, "Pues no" El cuerpo de Steve empezo a mutar en una bestia, un toro. "Que rayo!?!?!?" Rick se hecho para atrás, "Desde hace tiempo, tenia tantas ganas de hacer esto" El toro le dijo a Rick, y lo golpeo. Rick salio golpeado hacia atrás, Yugo que estaba viendo la pelea, agarro a Rick que estaba inconsciente y sonrio. Fang sonrio tambien. "¿esa estupida actuación genetica que a hecho tu padre no durara mucho?" Yugo se rio, Steve entonces furioso, decidio atacarlo solo para llevarse la sorpresa de un golpe tan sorprendente que lo dejo inconciente. "Rayos.." Yugo empezo a sentirse mas fuerte, Fang sonrio, "¿Por qué no lo dejas salir?" Yugo se sorprendio, "Quien eres tu?" Yugo le pregunto, "CONTESTA!" "Esta bien, sabras que no eres el unico con esos poderes, y el traje de Steve no sirvio para matarte" Fang entonces empezo a luchar contra Yugo.  
  
Fang se veia como un clon exacto de Yugo, los dos sabian que movimientos hacer y cuando, hasta que Fang se descuido y fue derrotado de un solo golpe. "Eso. no sera. el fin" Fang se rio malévolamente y empezo a convertirse en un lobo, igual que Yugo, "HAAAAAAAAAA" Yugo grito y se convirtió en un Lobo.  
  
Rick y Steve despertaron, solos, "¿Qué paso?" Rick le pregunto a Steve, que llevaba un estupido traje, "Fang. y Yugo desaparecieron" "Ayudame a buscarlos" Rick le dio la mano a steve, fue la primera vez en su vida que Rick le daba la mano a este odioso personaje, "Gracias" Steve y Rick empezaron a correr por el bosque no muy lejos de su escuela. Se oian constantes aullidos, como si lobos estuvieran aullando para matar. "YUGOOO!?!?" Rick gritaba, hasta que llegaron a una laguna que Rick nunca habia visto, Steve se habia perdido entre los arboles. Rick ollo varios aullidos. y por detrás aparecio la sombra de un lobo gigantesco. "Yugo. donde estas" Los ojos del lobo se tornaron Rojos, Rick volteo y salto hacia atrás. "." Rick se quedo sin palabras, "Oiga." Rick le pregunto al Lobo, "Ha visto a un muchacho, mas o menos de su estatura, con pelo marron, ojos negros y una camisa como." Rick se dio cuenta, que era la misma camisa que llevaba Yugo, rota, desgastada y llena de sangre. "Yu.go?" Rick le pregunto al Lobo, pero el lobo solo se le quedaba mirando a Rick, sonriendo. "Yugo eres tu.¿no es asi?" Rick sonrio, "Yugo. me haras daño?" El lobo giro la cabeza negando la pregunta. "Ri.ck." El lobo dijo, "Por.favor. corre." "Espera yugo!" "No. me.llamo. Yugo." El lobo le dijo a Rick, "Me llamo. Fang" "Fang. que paso con Yugo? Y esa camisa." "Te contare."  
  
"Yugo y yo peleamos hasta la muerte, pero entonces, algo raro paso, y me volvi un lobo, me volvi, loco, casi mato a tu amigo, pero entonces algo mas paso, mi cuerpo. se desgarro, parecee que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para mantener esta forma." El lobo le dijo, y una lagrima le salio del ojo, " Tu amigo me ayudo, no lo pude creer, me dio esta camisa, para que mis heridas no fueran tan fuertes, pero. aun asi. morire. tu amigo fue en tu búsqueda." Rick entonces suspiro y salio corriendo, "mantuve mi promesa Yugo, pero no le puedes esconder ese secreto. morire en paz." Fang, entonces, se despedazo el mismo usando sus garras y callo a la Laguna muerto.  
  
"Yugo. Yugo.. Donde estas" Rick grito pero nunca pudo encontrarlo, llego a un risco, donde se veia todo el bosque y al final, el colegio, tanto fue la búsqueda, que se quedo dormido en una piedra, en el risco del bosque. "Rick." un lobo gigantesco, con los mismos pantalones de Yugo se acerco, "No te preocupes, nunca te hare daño" Rick seguia dormido, "Debes saber, que Yugo Ohgami, el lobo siempre protege a los de su manada." Yugo entonces se sento al lado de Rick, quien dormia profundamente, mientras, su forma lobo iba desapareciendo, y se iba convirtiendo en un humano. Yugo, quien era un Zantrope, desconocia su origen y el porque, pero aun asi, le gustaba estar con su familia, Ashin y Rick eran sus unicos amigos, mientras su forma se desvanecia. Una persona escondida atrás de una roca vio que Yugo era un Hombre Lobo, y que parecia estar cuidando de su hermano menor. Tanto fue el odio, que decidio algun dia descubrirlo ante todo el mundo, para que fuera eliminado. Steve, no podia cesar este odio, al ver a Fang muerto en una laguna, pensando que Yugo habia sido el asesino.  
  
Al Siguiente dia.  
  
"Rick despierta." Oyo. "RICK!!!" Rick sintio agua muy caliente en su cara. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Rick grito, "Que pasa!?!?!?" sonaba muy alterado. "Jeje, es sabado pero eso te pasa por hacerme lo de ayer" Yugo sonrio. "Hmmm. fue todo un sueño? El lobo, el bosque, Steve. la pelea" "No se de que hablas pero parece que tuviste un extraño sueño" "Tal vez jeje, pronto estare en la universidad. finalmente" Rick se emociono, solo le faltaban 2 años mas y estaria en la universidad para estudiar Ingeniería en Computación, mientras que Yugo ganaba dinero en los torneos. sera al dia siguiente, en que Yugo tendra que adoptar a Rick.  
  
Después de esconderle la verdad a Rick, Yugo estuvo atento de que cuando se convirtiera en lobo, lo protegeria como si fuera su hijo, penso, que si Rick descubria que era un Hombre Lobo, tendria tanto miedo de que nunca mas lo quisiera ver.  
  
"Ojala no lo descubra" penso Yugo, que estaba en la casa de los Shinjikami vistiendose para salir a ese bosque de nuevo, otro capricho de Rick. "Vamos, se que hay algo alli!" "Ok ok, vamos, si ese es tu nuevo capricho." "CAPRICHO!?" "Sip" Yugo y Rick discutieron pero la discusión termino en risas, Ashin, quien los oia sonreia. De repente sono el telefono, "Yo voy!" Ashin grito, este cogio el telefono, "Buenas Tardes, ¿con quien desea hablar?" "Señor Shinjikami. es un alumno de Frakihabra." "Si, desea que le pase a Rick o a Yugo?" Ashin intento reconocer la voz fracasando.  
  
"Su hijo esta en un inmenso peligro" Le dijo la voz telefonica. "Yugo, es un hombre lobo, si quiere saber, valla esta noche al bosque con Rick para que lo descubran." Ashin, se estremecio. "Gracias, pero me temo que usted esta loco" trancando el telefono. "Un Zantrope." Ashin queria descubrir si esto era cierto, asi que iria esa noche al bosque, si era una broma infantil, no importaria pero si fuera verdad. "Si fuera verdad tendria que matar a Yugo" Ashin se estremecio, "Papà, nos vamos a un bosque cerca del colegio, venimos en la noche" Ashin se estremecio al oir la voz de Rick por atras, "Vallan con cuidado" dijo nerviosamente, "ok" Rick lo noto, pero no dijo nada y se fue con Yugo atrás, antes de que Yugo saliera, Ashin le dijo que por favor cuidara a Rick, y Yugo le sonrio y se fue corriendo atrás de el.  
  
Esa noche, Rick intentaba buscar el cuerpo en la laguna que habia visto, sin suerte por supuesto, no encontro nada. "Aquí callo el lobo." Rick le dijo a Yugo, "Pues yo no veo nada" Yugo le dijo. "Y entonces." Rick fue corriendo hacia el pesñasco donde se habia quedado dormido, "Aquí. perdi el conocimiento" Rick vio el lugar, y vio hacia a la noche, donde estaba la luna llena brillando. "Que bonito es este lugar" Rick se sento en la roca y se quedo viendo hacia el cielo, "Pues, vamos a quedarnos aquí hablando" Yugo y Rick se quedaron viendo a la luna, "Fue todo un sueño entonces." Rick vio el cielo, "Tal vez." Yugo miro hacia las estrellas. Yugo sintio unos pasos atrás suyo. "Creo que tenemos compañía" Rick dijo, y vio hacia la derecha, donde estaba Steve. "Maldito." Steve ataco repentinamente a Yugo quien evadio a todos sus ataques, "YUGO!" Rick grito, pero solo sintio un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo inconciente, "Hijo descanza mientras vemos lo que es verdad y lo que no es verdad" Ashin habia dejado inconciente a Rick para que este no viera si era un hombre lobo.  
  
Yugo entonces hizo la misma combinación que Rick ese dia, y dejo a Steve completamente inconciente. "Ashin." Yugo se le quedo viendo, "Lo eres verdad?" Ashin le pregunto, "Soy que" "Deja de hacerte el inocente, zantrope" Ashin entonces empezo a cambiar.  
  
Yugo vio con miedo, como Ashin cambiaba de cuerpo, pelo le salio por todos lados, Rick desperto repentinamente y vio, sorprendido como su padre se convertia en un Hombre Tigre. Yugo, no podia cambiar de forma, ya que Rick estaba viendo la escena. "Transformate!" El tigre empezo a pegarle a Yugo, Yugo no podia defenderse por mucho tiempo de los ataques. Ashin parecia intentar matar a Yugo. Y casi lo iba logrando.  
  
Yugo salio disparado contra Rick, quien furioso ataco a Ashin, "Hijo. por favor no intervengas" Ashin intento pararle un golpe, pero este hizo una combinación que nunca habia visto, El Dragon de Inferno, un ataque que pudo haberlo matado, si fuera al menos humano. El tigre estaba herido, "Nunca. vuelvas a tocar a Yugo!" Rick se disponia a atacar duando Ashin ya lo habia noqueado, "Hijo, te has vuelto muy fuerte. pero ahora debes descansar" Ashin/Tigre puso a Rick en el peñasco bajo la Luna. Nubes taparon la vista a la Luna, y empezo a llover furiosamente. Yugo quien no podia mas, decidio, por inercia que debia convertirse ya en un lobo. Efectivamente sucedió, Yugo se convirtió en un lobo y peleo contra Ashin. Los golpes de Ashin eran muy efectivos, pero solo un solo ataque, que era el Dragon del Infierno podria vencerlo. Ashin parecia bloquear todos sus ataques, cada vez sonreia maléficamente, hasta que al final. "El Dragon del Infierno!!!!" Yugo pudo pegarle a Ashin, Ashin entonces callo por los peñascos, Y Yugo rapidamente corrio hacia a Rick.  
  
"Rick. RESPONDE PORFAVOR!" Yugo/Lobo le gritaba. Lo abrazo en su forma canina. "No puedo ver. ¿eres Fang?" Rick le dijo a Yugo, "." "tienes la misma voz que Yugo." "Bueno." "Aunque ser un lobo debe ser difícil" "Gracias por protegerme a mi y a Yugo, Fang, pero debes ser libre." Rick sonrio, mientras Yugo volvia a su forma humana, la tormenta se volvia cada vez mas intensa. "Yugo." Rick abrio los ojos y vio a Yugo preoupado "Ashin. intento matarte no?" "si." "No importa." Rick intentaba hacerse el fuerte, pero no pudo evitar que una lagrima saliera de su rostro, "Aun podemos vivir juntos, ¿no Yugo?". Yugo entonces suspiro, "Nunca abandono a mi familia, menos a mi mejor amigo." Rick sonrio, "Entonces. me puedes adoptar como tu hermano menor." Yugo volvio a sonreir. Desde ahora seria el hermano menor de Yugo, con el dinero que ganaba en torneos podrian pagar los estudios. y al final de todo. Yugo sabia que, por mas que lo intentara llegaria un dia, en donde Yugo no podria cambiarse a su forma humana. "Espero que nunca llegue ese dia." Yugo dijo "Cual?" Rick pregunto, "no importa, esta lloviendo hermanito, vamos a buscar refugio" Yugo ayudo a Rick a caminar y a bajar desde aquella montilla al bosque hasta una cueva cercana donde durmieron.  
  
Ashin, mientras tanto, "Oh Long. tch tch tch tch, como pudiste ser vencido por un Lobo?" una voz en la sombras le dijo, "Puedes ser el original que hay en mi, pero siempre seras mas debil, soy Sheng Long, recuerdalo. te tendremos que quitar todos esos sentimientos estupidos que has tenido por los humanos." Sheng Long sonrio malignamente y le disparo a Ashin con una bala que lo dormiria, "Dulces sueños.llevenselo" dos personas salieron por atrás y se llevaron a Ashin. "Rick. Shinjikami. me molesta saber de su existencia." Sheng Long entonces se dio la vuelta y se fue.  
  
Al dia siguiente, Rick abrio los ojos, y no vio a Yugo en la cueva que dormia, "Yugo?" Rick dijo medio dormido, "Pasa algo malo?" Rick oyo desde atrás. "No. simplemente tuve una pesadilla muy fea." La expresión de Rick cambio a depresion, "Hermano no te preocupes, te cuidare" Yugo sonrio, "Jeje gracias. por cierto, que le paso a la camisa y la chaqueta que llevabas ayer? Parece destrozada." "Fue el tigre." Yugo mintio, sabia que si le decia que era un lobo, entonces este lo odiaria para siempre. "Oh. Ashin. me adopto cuando yo tenia 5 años. y aunque tenia un hijo, me acepto en su familia. aun asi. no puedo creer que haya tratado de matarte." Rick entonces suspiro, "No te preocupes" Yugo sabia lo que sentia Rick, ya habia pasado por eso varios años atrás.  
  
"De todas maneras." Rick se levanto, "Dejo de llover." Rick entonces salio de la cueva y vio hacia el sol, mientras los arboles mojados dejaban salir gotas como las lagrimas que derramo en aquel momento. "Vamos Yugo, vamos a casa" Rick camino sin expresión alguna, mientras su pelo le tapaba cierta parte de la cara. Yugo se preocupo, y lo siguió.  
  
Desde ese dia, Yugo tendria que cuidar a su unico ser querido, ellos vivieron en la casa de Rick, en ese momento, su hermano, Rick, quien por las noches sufria de insomnia y visiones malignas, solo podia confiar en Yugo, ya que cualquier persona era injusta, que no entendia lo que sentia, se volvio frívolo y su sonrisa cambio por inseguridad, frialdad y depresion. Yugo, quien era el unico que lo escuchaba nada mas podia darle consejos, aunque Rick no dejo de tener la maxima nota del colegio, parecia no importarle nada. Yugo consternado, decidio hablar con el, pero tuvo miedo de decirle que era un hombre lobo, porque tal vez pensaria que el fue que mato a su padre, o el porque de la reaccion de Ashin.  
  
Los años transcurrieron, Rick al fin de al cabo supero la muerte de su padre, aunque una sombra negra lo seguia constantemente en su corazon, el espiritu frio e inseguro cambio por el confiado y amable. Ese era el unico consuelo de Yugo, que por tener la enfermedad de la Zantropia, tenia miedo de que algun dia Rick lo descubriera y lo rechazara, Rick era su unico amigo y hermano.  
  
Después de que Rick y Yugo pasaron la Universidad, Rick decidio trabajar en una compañía de video juegos, siempre tenia un imaginación muy grande, y simpatia por los animales mitologicos, como el Dragon o El fénix.  
  
Yugo no trabajaba pero se metia en cualquier torneo de Kick Boxing, por lo que ganaba bastante dinero. La vida parecia ser tranquila desde ese momento. pero, lo unico que molestaba a Yugo era, porque Ashin tenia la misma enfermedad que el, con la diferencia de que el era un tigre y porque nunca se supo de eso.hasta ahora.  
  
"Yugo." "Yugo despierta!" "DESPIERTA!"  
  
Yugo se desperto, "Rick. son las 10:00 AM, no puedes esperar un rato mas?" Yugo dijo medio dormido, "No, vamos, vistete que te voy a llevar a un lugar especial" Rick sonrio, y le tiro la ropa de Yugo encima. Yugo la vio consternado ,se fue al baño, "Esta camisa esta sucia" Yugo lanzo la camisa al suelo, "Vamos a intentar..." Yugo se puso la chaqueta sin camisa, "Jeje, me queda bien." "APURATE!" Rick hizo sonar la puerta como si ya se estuviera largando. Yugo se puso los pantalones ycorrio hacia la puerta, "Ehh. Yugo." "Si? Que pasa?" "Mirate los pantalones!" Yugo se vio los pantalones, los tenia alreves, "Y parece que bueno ejem.no te pusiste ropa interior" Rick suspiro, "Si es asi como vas a tratar de conquistar a alguna mujer." Rick se rio, "Vamos, alistate" Yugo volvio hacia arriba y se vistio correctamente, y los dos salieron a un parque en las cercanias dee Tokio.  
  
"que vamos hacer" Le pregunto Yugo en medio del camino, "ya te lo dije pero no me prestas atención" Rick sonrio, "es hora de que pruebes la flor" "Hmmm, no me gusta como suena eso" Yugo y Rick llegaron al parque. "Hmmm. muchas mujeres" Yugo vio, a Rick que le hacia agua la boca, "Oi." Yugo se puso la mano en la frente y suspiro, "Rick no dedberias. Rick?" Yugo vio que su amigo no estaba donde debia. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH PERVERTIDO" Yugo oyo y tambien oyo una cachetada, después se volteo y vio a Rick con el cachete rojo, volviendo hacia Yugo, "No me culpes por intentarlo" Yugo suspiro, y camino hacia adentro del parque, era extraño, como una pradera con uun lago y muchos arboles a su alrededor, al final ded la pradera, habia un pequeño bosque y al final del bosque, una fabrica que se denominaba "Tylon&ZGC". Yugo camino hacia el lago, y se encontro con una mujer muy hermosa, tenia mas o menos 17 años de edad, era mas baja que Yugo, tenia el pelo marron, mas o menos largo y los ojos negros, llevaba una camisa que decia,. "Bunnies, the rulers of the world". "Hola" le saludo Yugo, "Buenas" Le respondio la muchacha, "Puedo tener el placer de conocer su nombre señorita?" Yugo sonrio, "Soy Alice" Alice se puso roja, "Mucho gusto en conocerte Alice, mi nombre es Yugo. y vine aquí porque cierta persona" Yugo voltea y ve que a Rick le estan callendo a golpes todas las mujeres del parque excepto Alice, "queria venir. Hermanos menores." Yugo suspiro y Alice se rio, "Jajajaja, Al menos tiene el espiritu no?" "Si." Yugo le sonrio a Alice, "Trabajo en el hospital Tikishida al norte de Tokio" Alice le dijo, "Si necesitas de algo, ve para alla y yo te atendere" "Ok" Yugo entonces oyo un ruido. Alice, se asusto mucho.  
  
"No, dejenme en paz!!" Alice grito y Yugo vio que varios soldados con las siglas de "ZGC" venian hacia esa direccion, Alice corrio hacia el bosque, y dejo caer la cartera. Yugo, cogio la cartera y corrio atrás de Alice, quien corria mas rapido que una liebre. Rick, cacheteado, golpeado, vio que Yugo corria atrás de una hermosa mujer, "Hmmm, tal vez le gane la carrera" Rick salio corriendo atrás de Yugo.  
  
Mientras Yugo y Alice se perdieron en el bosque, Rick era seguido por los soldados ZGC. "Quienes son estos tipos." Rick no le importo y corrio en direccion hacia Yugo. Alice se sintio segura de que ya no la podian seguir, "Alice." Yugo se le acerco, "Yugo. no debiste seguirme." Alice cambio la expresión a tristeza, "Si ellos te encuentran, te utilizaran como experimento." Yugo se le acerco a Alice, y la miro con ternura "No te preocupes. te protegere, Alice entonces lo abrazo, y Yugo siguió el abrazo. "YUGO!!!" Rick llego a la escena, "Oh perdon por interumpir, pero hay soldados en todas partes!" Rick le dijo a Yugo y a Alice, "Lo mejor es Salir de aquí" Le dijo Yugo, quien seguia abrazando a Alice.  
  
"Hmmmmm..." Rick se voltio al oir a esta voz. Una mujer aparecio, Tenia una chaqueta negra y un vestido muy singular, tenia el pelo rubio y era blanca de carne. "Creo que no podre permitir tal evento" Le dijo la mujer, y atrás aparecieron todos los soldados. "Yugo Ohgami Shinjikami!!!" Jenny señalo a Yugo, quien protegia a Alice, ".y Rick Ohgami Shinjikami!" señalo a Rick, "El maestro Gado Alan desea verlos a los dos. deben venir conmigo, mientras que la muchacha de alla" Señalo a Alice, "Debe venir a la corporación ZGC!" "NO!" Alice abrazo a Yugo mas fuerte, "No lo permitire!" Rick entonces, se puso en pose de pelea, "Oh un reto, niño, deberias aprender la leccion. bueno tal vez sea mi calentamiento para cuando valla con tu sexy amigo de alla, estas peleas me excitan! Me llamo Jenny, y es todo lo que necesitas saber!" Jenny ataca a Rick con una patada, este rapidamente evade todo los ataques, con bastante dificultad. Jenny era rapida, "Un Dragon del Infierno" Dijo Rick en voz baja, "huh?" Jenny quien intentaba pegarle, recibio un golpe bastante fuerte en la barriga, mandandola hacia atrás. "Ouch. me vencio!" Jenny podia sostenerse, "Quien quiere mas?" Rick se rio y se puso muy confiado. "Jajaja, me gustas niño, realmente me excite." Jenny se rio firmamente y empezo a mutar en un murciélago, pero con rasgos de humano.  
  
"QUE RAYOS!?" Rick se hecho para atrás. Yugo se estremecio, Alice se sorprendio. La murcielaga Jenny solo le tomo tres golpes para noquear a Rick, "AAAAAAAAAAAAHG" Rick callo justo al lado Yugo, "Me vencio. es. muy fuerte. Yugo." Rick podia hablar y levantarse, "No puedo dejar que los mate. pero, como voy a luchar contra ella sin mi parte lobo." "YUGO!!!! Ven aca mi amor, te dare mas de lo que tu crees!" Yugo entonces dedjo de abrazar a Alice, "Alice, cuida de Rick por favor. Yo los protegere a los dos!" Yugo corrio hacia la chica murcielaga, solo para ser derrotado de dos golpes. "Si no te conviertes mi amor, no podremos hacerlo y tus amigos perderan la vida" Jenny sonrio, "Convertirme". "Yugo!" Rick le dijo por detrás, "No pelees mas! Tenemos que escapar! Es un mounstro muy poderoso!" "MOUNSTRO!? Mas respeto niño!" Jenny entonces, se le acerco al oido de Yugo, "Vamos, pelea lobo" le susurro, "Pelea, protege a tus amigos" Yugo se enfurecia, y su lobo desea salir, pero no queira. no queria que Rick y Alice lo vieran. "Yugo!!!" Yugo se volteo y los soldados ya tenian acorralados a Rick y a Alice. Yugo no pudo resistirlo.  
  
Yugo empezo a mutar en su forma lobo, "Yugo!?" Rick se estremecio, "e.eres tu Yugo?" Rick intento correr hacia Yugo, pero los soldados no lo dejaban pasar. "Oh que excitante" Jenny sonrio y empezo a pelear contra Yugo en su forma Zantrope. "VAMOS YUGO! PEGALE A LA PERRA! Ups. me olvide que eras canino" Rick le grito a Yugo, Yugo solo sonrio. Y los dos empezaron a pelear.  
  
Jenny era muy veloz, pero no era oponente para Yugo, Yugo podia ver todos sus movimientos, y pero no podia pegarle. Yugo logro conectarle un combo fácilmente, y Jenny utilizo sus alas de murciélago para volar sobre Yugo, atacandolo. Yugo callo al piso, y Jenny sonrio. Le paso la mano por la pierna que estaba llena de pelo de lobo gris, tratando de llegar al genital, pero el pantalón que usaba se lo impedia. Yugo se levanto pero no antes de que Jenny le inyectara uun paralizar, por lo que todo su sistema nervioso central quedaba extatico. "Preparense a disparar!!!" Jenny le señalo a los soldados, los soldados se prepararon para dispararle a Yugo, e uno que era el sniper decidio meterle una bala que indicaba ZGC. "YUGO!!!" Rick y Alice gritaron, y por la desesperación corrieron atravez de aquel batallon de soldados, intentando llegar a Yugo. "YUGO REACCIONA!" Yugo no podia moverse, "Te van a matar!" Alice le gritaba, "1." Jenny indico, "2." Rick corrio mas rapido que Alice, "3!!!" Alice y Rick llegaron al lugar donded se encontrtaba Yugo. Y entonces. un disparo. un grito. un alma que avanzo al cielo.  
  
"AAAAAGH" Yugo callo al suelo, y su sistema nervioso central empezo a funcionar otra vez. Recobro todo movimiento, su forma lobo se levanto. "no." Yugo volteo, Rick le habian disparado en el corazon. Yugo quedo en shock y después de recobrar conciencia en unos segundos, corrio hacia Rick. "Yu.go. me.. hubie.ras. dicho. que. eras. un hombre.lobo-" Rick sonrio, Alice se sento y le agarro la mano, "No te mueras. nos protegiste a los dos de aquel mortal disparo" Alice examino que la bala era en verdad una inyectadota, pero aun asi le callo cerca del corazon. "NO! RAYOS NO!!!" Yugo en su forma de lobo abrazo el cuerpo de Rick, ,"Alice. puedes hacerme un favo..r?" Rick le decia con mucho dolor, ,"Si." "Por favor cuida de Yugo, ,que nadie mas lo pu..ed.e. hacer." "Si" "Yugo. hazme dos favores. por..f.av.or." "Lo hare" "Vive con ella. y mi segundo favor. es.que..no.me ol.vid..es.." Después de esto, Rick colapso, callendo sin signos vitales, lagrimas brotaron de la cara de la forma de Yugo. "M..MALDITOS!" Yugo corrio hacia el grupo de Jenny, eliminando a todo el batallon. Jenny sonrio, y volo hacia el cuerpo de Rick, "Este es mio" Jenny salio volando, pero no antes de tener una breve pelea con Alice. Alice era muy buena peleando, asi que tuvo mucha dificultad. Pero al cabo de un tiempo, un golpe dejo a Alice inconciente, mientras que ella se iba con el cuerpo de Rick. Vio a Yugo y lo llamo, "DEJALO!!! NO MERECE SER UN CONEJILLO DE INDIAS!" Yugo grito, Jenny sonrio, y beso el cuerpo sin vida de Rick. "MALDITAAAAAA!" Yugo callo al suelo, estaba muy cansado. Yugo se acerco a Alice, mientras gateaba con sangre en el piso, al llegar a el cuerpo inconciente de Alice, la abrazo y cerro los ojos. Yugo perdio conciencia. todo fue se torno a color negro. la obscuridad en el corazon de Rick ahora era la obscuridad del corazon de Yugo. "Tu zantropia es muy fuerte" Yugo oyo a Jenny irse.  
  
"Nada existe en los sueños" Yugo oyo por detrás. "No puedes proteger a nadie." Yugo se volteo en ese mundo de sueños. "No existes en nadie." Yugo entonces, respondio. "Si existo." "Nunca olvidare a Rick, y mientras. mientra Rick me haya hecho ese deseo." "SEGUIRE VIVIENDO!!!!!!!"  
  
Yugo despertó en la cama de un hospital, "DONDE ESTOY!" Yugo se exalto, y miro hacia todas partes, "Fue un sueño?" Yugo trato de mirar a todas partes, pero por mas que pudo no puedo encontrar a nadie. "No.. No fue en sueño" Yugo escucho por detrás, era la voz de una mujer, "Quien es?" Yugo volteo y vio a Alice, "Yugo." Alice lo vio con ternura y se le acerco, sentandose en la cama. "Rick esta.", Yugo se estremecio, "esta vivo Yugo" Alice termino. "Pe.pero, es esto una maldita broma? Yo vi como le dispararon en el corazon!" Yugo dijo bruscamente, "Cuando se estaba yendo esa rara mujer. vi como el abrio los ojos, pero." "Pero!?"Yugo ".siento que no eran humanos".  
  
"Jajaja, ahora si que es una broma!" Yugo le dijo con brusquedad mirandola seriamente, "No deseas encontrarlo?!" Alice entonces se le acerco mas a Yugo, "Porque. de todas formas el te dio una vida, el fue el que te salvo de la muerte, el fue el que te dio una vida." Todo volvio a hacerse negro, "YUGO!!!" Yugo oyo desde atrás, era Rick, Rick dejo una lagrima salir, "No me busques, y si me encuentras. por favor odiame y corre, ten uan nueva vida con Alice. por favor." Y ugo volvio a despertar, estaba en uun cuarto muy inusual. "Fue un sueño. Rick esta vivo." Yugo entonces se percato que estaba vendado por todas partes, "Ya despertaste. Yugo." Se oyo la voz de Alice, "Bienvenido a mi humilde departamento." Alice se sento, y le dio una taza de tè. "gr.gracia..s" la cara de Yugo se le puso roja, y Alice sonrio. Yugo empezo a recordar la promesa de Rick, cambio su expresión a tristesa. "no te preocupes, lo encontraremos." Alice le sonrio, "HERMANA!!!" Alice se volteo. "Oh kakeru" Alice le sonrio a Kakeru, "Esta tu novio bien?" Yugo intento ver aquel muchacho, pero. al verlo, se veia que tenia al menos 15 años, bajito, se veia fuerte.  
  
"No es mi novio (todavía)" le dice a Kakeru, kakeru ve a Yugo en una forma inusual, "Tengo esta casa llena de animales" Alice dice, se voltea y ve a Yugo, "Tu no eres el unico que tiene esa abilidad" Alice le sonrie y ve a Kakeru, "No es verdad hermanito?" Kakeru le sonrie, "Escuche que eras un lobo?" Kakeru se sienta en una silla del cuarto donde Yugo estaba descansando. "." "No te preocupes, ya que yo tambien soy como tu." Kakeru le volvio a sonreir, y miro a su hermana, "Puedo hacerlo ahora?" Le pregunto con ansiedad, "Si por supuesto" Alice le sonrio y miro hacia Yugo, Yugo confundido vio que Kakeru se estaba transformando de la misma manera. solo que un topo. Después de esto, se volvio a transformar en un humano, "Ves?" Kakeru le sonrio, "Hmmm. eso quiere decir que tu hermana tambien." "No, yo no tengo esa habilidad, pero si puedo pelear muy bien, porque crees que estas aquí ahora?" Alice camino hacia la cocina. "hmmmm que ruido tan extraño." Alice fue ha ver que sucedia, se habia oido varios estruendos. "Huele a algo. uugh, huele malisimo" Yugo se levanto de la cama, su ropa estaba ensangrentada, "Oler que? No huelo nada." Kakeru ollo algo mas, "Huele a humano." Yugo corrio hacia la cocina y Kakeru lo siguió.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAH!" Yugo escucho un grito de Alice, "Señoritaaaaaaa, usted tiene dos especimens que me interesan..." Se oyo otra voz, Kakeru salto de mesa en mesa y llego a la cocina mas rapido que Yugo, "DEJALA!" Yugo le dijo a un hombre muy raro, "Ooooooooooooooh uno de los especimenes!" El hombre que vestia como cientifico salto justo enfrente de Yugo, "Me llamo Buzzuuiiizummaaa" El tipo le saco una lengua verde, "Me la llevare" Buzuisuma salto hacia atrás y agarro a Alice, "Yugo." sonrio, le recordo cuando Rick agonizaba, "Cuida a kakeru. por.favor.." Alice entonces recibio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, gracias a Buzuisuma. "HERMANA!" Kakeru corrio hacia Buzuisuma pero este salto de la ventana y desaparecio misteriosamente. "." Kakeru se quedo mirando, "Al menos le quite esto!" Kakeru le quito una placa que decia, "East Cityside, Tylon", "Porfavor, ayudame a buscar a mi hermana! POR FAVOR!" Kakeru le rogo a Yugo, "Ty.lon.!!!!" Yugo recordo varias cosas como la muerte de sus padres. "Debe estar ligado al asesinato de Rick" penso, y le sonrio a Kakeru.  
  
Kakeru y Yugo corrieron por las calles de Tokio, "es por aquí donde vi esa empresa" Yugo corrio hacia el parque, y corrio justo a donde habia sucedido el asesinato de Rick, y siguieron adelante, encontrtraron la fisura de un cañon al final ded bosque, con una fabrica y un gran edificio al otro lado. "Esto no es nada" dijo kakeru con arrogancia y se lanzo al precipicio. Yugo, intento buscar un puente, pero lo unico que encontro fue un pequeño medio de transporte que llegaba a la fabrica. "ESPEREEE!!!!" Yugo oyo desde atras, era un mujer, alta, con pelo rubio, y se veia bastante fuerte. "ESPEREE!" Yugo entonces espero a que la mujer viniera, "Uhh. puff." La mujer le vio, "Perdone, pero necesito ir a ese lugar. y bueno." "Necesitas ayuda, supongo." Yugo le sonrio y le dijo que se montara, Yugo tambien y la mujer empezo a controlar el transporte, "Me llamo Jane, Jane Gado" Jane parecia cansada, como si hubiera peleado por bastante tiempo, "Me llamo Yugo Ohgami. vengo aca para buscar el cuerpo sin vida de un amigo." Yugo entonces ve que se estan acercando, "Mi padre fue secuestrado por esta compañía, asi que decidi venir de noche. es raro que no se hayan percatado de nuestra presencia" Jane miro hacia la fabrica.  
  
Yugo vio que Kakeru estaba escalando el risko que llegaba al edificio, "Huh, ese chico es rudo" Yugo penso, "Llegamos" Jenny le dijo mientras ellos llegaban con la plataforma al lugar. "Suerte con la salvacion del cuerpo de tu amigo" Jane salto de la plataforma, callo en el piso y corrio por un pasillo hasta perderse de la vista de Yugo, Yugo siguió mientras la plataforma avanzaba al interior de la Fabrica. Yugo entonces escucho, "bienvenido seas, mi muchacho" oyo una voz mientras avanzaba, "Me llamo Uranus. si quieres ver a tu amigo, porfavor, ven a la seccion de laboratorio. antes dee que sea tarde y decida degollarlo. jajajajaa" La risa malevola de Uranus asusto a Yugo, mientras se acercaba al primer piso, que decia, "Seccion Electronica". "BIEN! Si solo estuviera Rick" Yugo empezo a buscar a su amigo, alguna de las puertas estaban cerradas, hasta que decidio romper una. Ninguna alarma sono, era extraño. Yugo paso por un pasillo bizarro, con cosas electronicas. "UGH!" Sintio que algo salia de su cuerpo, y lentamente se empezo a transformar en lobo. No parecia poder transformarse en humano, asi que siguió el camino. "Seccion Empresarial", Yugo oyo varios golpes y explosiones, y decidio tomar el camino que decia, "Seccion Medica". Ya en la seccion medica, podia verse muchos uso quimicos y un laboratorio cerca. Mientras Yugo seguia el camino que llegaba a otra Sala, se encontro nuevamente con la murcielaga, Jenny.  
  
"JENNY!" Yugo sintio que la furia ardia en su corazon, "Pero si es el sexy lobito" Jenny tambien estaba transformada en su forma murcielaga, "No estoy aquí para pelear, tuve mucho que hacer al capturar a tu amigo y a la final, no me pagaron" Jenny le paso por al lado a Yugo, tenia deseos de matarla. "Mejor no lo intentes lobito, ya lo intente con un pingüino que paso por aquí, y los dos salimos heridos. Yugo vio que en el brbazo dee Jenny habia una marca que decia, ZGC. "Me esta matando" la marca empezaba a titilear rojo y salia sangre. El lobo, decidio dejar a Jenny sola y siguió al cuarto de investigaciones.  
  
En el cuarto de investigaciones vio a Rick, en una capsula con inyecciones alrededor de todo su cuerpo. "Rick esta vivo." Yugo intento romper el vidiro pero no pudo, intento buscar unas escaleras. Y vio un cuartel que decia, "Seccion Laboratorio". Yugo sonrio, y corrio hacia el cuarto adyacente con Rick. Alli encontro a. Ashin, tirado en el suelo. Parecia derrotado, "A.Ashin!??" Dijo Yugo con temor, y Ashin desperto, "No me vuelvas a llamar por ese nombre, Yugo. Me llamo Long" Ashin vio a Yugo con odio, y vio a su hijo en aquella capsula. "Porque estabas tirado en el suelo" Yugo le pregunto, "Porque Sheng Long me volvio a vencer" Ashin vio a Rick y suspiro. "Tu tambien has sido afectado por ZGC de mi hijo" Yugo se asusto y sintio que una marca en el brazo derecho le dolia. Era la misma marca que tenia Jenny. "No te podras volver a convertir en humano, mas nunca" Ashin le dijo, con temor. Inseguro de si mismo, Yugo avanzo hacia la capsula y logro entrar. Al entrar oyo una voz.  
  
Yugo.  
Porque viniste por mi?  
Cuando te adverti, como le adverti a mi padre  
Que no vinieras.  
Si me ves  
Odiame  
Despreciame  
Maldiceseme  
y.  
porfavor, corre.  
y. por mi amistad olvidame.  
y por tu vida.  
no vuelvas a morir.  
como hiciste ahora..  
  
Un tremendo temblor lleno el lugar, "Mi dragon del infierno." Se oyo por detrás, aparecio una mujer con el pelo azul, "Mi progenitor de ZGC" la mujer se fue acercando a la capsula, "Yugo. Yugo era la llave para despertar el Dragon del Infierno!!!" Ashin dice y se da cuenta, Yugo entonces es cuando se da cuenta que todo fue una trampa para activar al mas poderoso Zantrope, Rick. "Amigo." La voz de Rick se fue haciendo mas fuerte. "YUGO!" Alice, convertida en coneja y Kakeru convertido en Hombre topo llegan por detrás, "YUGO!!" Un leon y un leopardo llega, "Soy yo! Jane!" Jane llega por detrás con un leon, "Oh no! El Dragon del Infierno!" El leon dice y corre al lado de Yugo, "Yugo, hijo, no debes acercartele a tu amigo!" El leon le dijo a Yugo, "Amigo." Rick bajo y se vio como todas las agujas se desconectaban de su cuerpo, de su ojo. "Amigo. por fin nos volvemos a encontrar." Rick baja y sonrie, "Hijo!!!" Ashin le grita a Rick, "Padre.", Rick sonrie de nuevo, "Señor Gado" El leon da un paso hacia atra asustado, "Alice." Alice se asusta mientras ve como Rick baja, con los ojos amarillos. "U.ra..n..us!!!!" Rick se dirije con brusquedad hacia aquella mujer de pelo azul, con un traje de cientifico muy extraño, "Maldita. Como te atreves a hacerme sufrir tanto. te odio." Uranus se sorprende, "Jajajaja, como si tuviera algun amor por este muchacho, todos ustedes se relacionan hacia el, pero el que mas se relaciona hacia el es Yugo, mi llave del Infierno." Rick la ve con odio y temor, "MALDITA SEAS!", Yugo empieza a transformarse como lo hacia Yugo y los demas, pero con la diferencia de que a el le salia la marca ded O3 y ZGC en su cuello. Los zantropes que estaban presentes calleron al suelo, Yugo, quien parecia estar volviendose muy fuerte, no podia soportarlo.  
  
Rick se transformo finalmente en un Dragon Occidental, miro a Uranus, quien saco un control especial. Lo pego a unos audifonos con micrófonos, y empezo a controlar a Rick. Rick no podia sentir nada, sus ojos se vieron sin expresión, sin brillo. "Yug.o.. S.e.ño..r.. Gad..o... A.li.ce.. Es..c.a.p.en.. PORFAVOR!" Rick grito y no se pudo controlar mas. Tenia que matar a alguien, desgraciadamente, Yugo era el que se encontraba mas cerca.  
  
Yugo, entonces, se levanto, el Dragon parecia retarlo a una pelea. Yugo, acepto moviendo la cabeza de forma positiva, el Dragon le dio un puño en la barriga dejandolo inconsciente. Todo fue negro, todo fue sin sentido. El oido de la lluvia, la voz de Rick, la voz de Alice y la voz de Jane. "YUGO!" Yugo desperto, y vio que el Dragon estaba alli para pelear contra el. No podia convertirse en humano, Uranus paso y se sento, le dio un cuchillo de pelea y sonrio, entonces se fue corriendo al lado del Dragon del Infierno. Yugo entonces inicio pelea en su forma de lobo.  
  
La pelea era ardua, El Dragon del Infierno podia evadir sus ataques, y podia fácilmente conectarle un golpe. Yugo estaba quedando destrozado, "Yu.go." pero el corazon de Rick seguia latente, no podia controlarse, Yugo empezo a recordar en sus sueños, en sus recuerdos. "Fue mi culpa, yo debi mostrarle lo que era! Y como controlarme!" Yugo se dijo a si mismo. Rick aparecio de la nada, "Gracias." Rick le dio la mano a Yugo, y esta se la tendio. Saludandolos, Rick le dijo que porfavor acabara con el, oh si no, Jane, Alice, Kakeru, Jenny y Yugo moririan. Yugo le salio una lagrima, y Rick en sus sueños, le enseño el cuchillo que Uranus le habia dado. Yugo lo agarro, y en la realidad, mientras recibia miles de golpe del dragon del infierno, decidio usar la tecnica de Rick, pero a su estilo. "El Lobo de. los cielos." Yugo paro uno de los golpes, y hizo una conexión tan fuerte que lanzo a el Dragon del Infierno hacia la otra parte de la arena, Yugo ya entendia donde estaban. Era la asotea de aquel edificio que decia Tylon!. Yugo corrio, hacia el Dragon del Infierno, era su oportunidad, cumpliria el deseo de vivir de sus amigos y el deseo de morir de su amigo. Yugo agarro el cuchillo y se lanzo contra El Dragon del Infierno. Pero. Algo lo detuvo.  
  
El cuchillo apuntaba la garganta del Dragon, casi degollandolo. Pero algo hizo que Yugo se detuviera, "No. NO PUEDO HACERLO!" Yugo penso en su amigo mas fuerte, los momentos que habian pasado juntos, lo de jenny, lo del laboratorio. todo. Y aunque su deseo era morir, el no podia considerarlo. Sintio que le agarraba el brazon una mano con muchas escamas, "Gra.cias por todo. Yugo" Le Dijo el Dragon del Infierno, no. era Rick!  
  
"Yugo. recuerdas cuando te dije que porfavor no me olvidaras? Que vivieras con Alice. tuvieras una vida normal sin mi." Yugo sollozo, "Si. no pude cumplirte ese deseo". En ese momento, un hombre tigre, un hombre camaleón, Jenny y Ashin llegaron a la escena. "Ya no tienes que cumplirme ese deseo" le dijo con una voz ronca, gracias a que era un Dragon. Mientras el cuchillo todavía estaba tocando la garganta de aquel Dragon, se resignaba a empuñarla. "Yugo. vive feliz!" Yugo sintio que le jalaban el brazo que sostenia la daga, clavandosela a el Dragon del Infierno en el cuello. Los ojos de Yugo se quedaron sin expresión, como si un fuerte trauma lo estuviera siguiendo por todos los años que ha vivido. Alice grito, Kakeru trato de calmarla, Ashin y Alan Gado, el Leon calleron al suelo, y lo golpearon. Yugo saco el cuchillo del cuello de Rick, Rick, el Dragon del infierno, camino hacia atras hasta el abismo, "Tener alas sin poder volar" Uranus le dijo a Yugo, que seguia en shock. Mientras Rick caia al vacio, lagrimas de la cara de Yugo salian, "La impotencia. los deseos. la vida." Uranus seguia diciendole, tratando de manipularlo, pero no podia, era extraño. "Yugo." Jane se acerco, "Todo ha acabado." le puso una mano en el brazo. Yugo se vio a si mismo como un humano. Jane tambien era humana, Alice tambien, ,el unico que no era humano era Gado, que le salian las lagrimas de dolor. "Como lo conocia." Yugo penso, Ashin golpeaba el piso, Kakeru solo abrazaba a su pobre hermana, que sollozaba. "Todos ellos estan conectados a Rick." Yugo penso, "Ese leon, Ashin, Kakeru. yo. como. puede ser posible." dijo en voz baja. La tormenta seguia, "JAJAJAJA!!!!" Yugo voltena mano en el brazo. Yugo se vio a si mismo como un humano. Jane tambien era humana, Alice tambien, ,el unico que no era humano era Gado, que le salian las lagrimas de dolor. "Como lo conocia." Yugo penso, Ashin golpeaba el piso, Kakeru solo abrazaba a su pobre hermana, que sollozaba. "Todos ellos estan conectados a Rick." Yugo penso, "Ese leon, Ashin, Kakeru. yo. como. puede ser posible." dijo en voz baja. La tormenta seguia, "JAJAJAJA!!!!" Yugo volteo y vio que Uranus sonreia malévolamente, "AL FIN TENGO EL MAXIMO GEN!" Uranus saco una inyectadota, y se la clavo en el brazo.  
  
Uranus empezo a mutar, en un perro? Un gato?. "AL FIN! EL GEN DE LA CHIMERA!" Uranus sonrio malévolamente, y vio a Yugo. "Sigues siendo mi llave del infierno" La cimera entonces agarro al traumatizado Yugo, que solo podia ver el cuchillo lleno de sangre. La cimera salto del edificio, El leon Gado, kakeru, Alice, Ashin, Jane, El camaleón Buzuisuma, El Tigre Morado Sheng Long dedcidieron bajar. Habia un elevador que llevaba hacia abajo.  
  
Yugo que era cargado por la endominada cimera solo podia agarrar y ver el cuchillo lleno de sangre de su amigo. Yugo vio a la cimera, no le importaba nada, ya lo habia matado. Habia matado a su mejor amigos 2 veces.  
  
Los zantropes corrian siguiendo el rastro de Uranus. "ESPEREN!" Escucharon desde atrás, era. el Dragon del Infierno!. "Yo. ustedes." El dragon se acerco, Gado fue el primero que lo vio, "Llevame. tus alas pueden volar verdad?" Rick afirmo con la cabeza, la herida en el cuello no tenia nada. Jane, Sheng Long, Ashin y Kakeru se vieron a si mismo, afirmaron con la cabeza. "LLEVANOS!" Rick aumento de tamaño en su forma Dragon, Alicec lo vio, pero decidio correr mas rapido. Alice corria muy rapido en su forma coneja. Mientras Rick volaba veia como Uranus rapidamente saltaba por el cañon. Se estaba haciendo de dia, un nuevo amanecer venia. Yugo seguia traumatizado, "Este tipo necesita una llave tambien." Uranus siguio saltando hasta que llego al mar abierto. Dejo a Yugo en el suelo, y la chimera solo veia el cruze entre el sol y la luna. Solo veia despejándose a lo lejos de vista. Rick llego al mismo tiempo que Alice.  
  
"Esta sera. nuestra ULTIMA BATALLA!" Yugo oyo la voz de Rick, "YUGO PORFAVOR DESPIERTA!" Oyo la voz de Alice, "YUGO!" Oyo la voz de Kakeru y de Jane. Yugo desperto y vio el Dragon del Infierno mirandolo sonriendo. Yugo se transformo en un lobo, y abrazo a el Dragon. "No es momento para esto, la verdad es." el dragon le sonrio a Yugo, mientras lo cargo. La chimera sonrio, "La llave del infierno y el Dragon del infierno, VAMOS! PELEEN!" Los dos Zantropes corrieron y se enfrentaron a Uranus. Uranus podia evadir el ataque de los dos mientras les pegaba. Gado se unio a la pelea, pero fue derrotado fácilmente con un solo golpe, Jane, Kakeru, Sheng Long y Buzuizuma corrieron, pero un gran estruendo los dejo inconcientes, EL dragon y el lobo corrieron hacia Uranus, le lograron conectar, pero no habia reaccion. "RAYOS!" Rick intento pegarle, pero n opudo. "SI me atacan nada mas una vez que me duela. los dejo ir. jajaja" la chimera resistia todos los ataques de Yugo y de Rick. Hasta que.  
  
La conversación de Amigos a veces no requeria de palabras, Rick y Yugo corrieron hacia Uranos. "El Dragon del Infierno!!!!!" Rick grito y trato de conectarle, "Es inútil!" El chimera sonrio, pero no percato de que Yugo tambien estaba alli, "La manada del cielo!!!!!" Yugo y Rick conectaron al mismo tiempo, logrando hacer varias fisuras en el cuerpo de la chimera. La chimera Uranus, no pudo mantenerse, por lo que unos pasos atrás ya se habia caido en el mar. Yugo y Rick suspiraron y vieron a todos sus amigos alli. Yugo le sonrio a Rick y viceversa. Rick y Yugo los cargaron a todos, a su casa. "Yugo! Vamonos a casa!!" Rick estaba emocionado mientras cargaba a Gado y a Jane, Kakeru atrás suyo, "Si. a casa." Yugo sonrio mientras llevaba a Alice. Long y Sheng Long habian desaparecido del lugar. Buzuisuma, bueno, estaba alli tirado todavía.  
  
Mientras Rick en su forma Dragon y Yugo en su forma lobo se iban saliendo dee aquel hermoso lugar. Un sonido, una furia, la chimera. todavía no ha muerto.  
  
LEASE THE NEXT GENERATION OF THE ZANTROPHES- The Discovering and the disease of the ZGC! -To be continued. 


End file.
